Indiana Jones stuck in Feudal Japan
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Indiana and Mac have went to Japan on a dig only a couple weeks after Indys wedding.They go into a cave and get transported back into feudal japan.They meet Sesshoumaru,Kagome and a bunch of others.Indiana Jones and Inuyasha crossover


Indiana Jones stuck in Feudal Japan

**Hi everyone.I am reposting this thing again and I am hopping to accually get some reviews this please go and review.**

chapter 1

I am Indiana Jones.I have just married my wife and got a good relation ship with my son when I got called out to a digging in Japan.I thought about not going but my family pushed me to go.

I am right now in Japan with Geoge 'Mac' are surching for some old artifacts.I walked up to one of the many caves we have been surching and walked into it.I saw at the back of the cave a blue light.

I walked toward it with Mac followering behind we got closer to the light I felt this wered pull coming from like it wants me to come to it.

When we finally got to it I heard a big next thing I know we are free falling in the blue light.I closed my eyes because It is so I felt my feet land on the ground I opened my eyes.

But what I see I can not are not in the cave any fare from are in a giant field.

I looked over and found Mac right behind me in shock.I shock him and said

"Mac come on"

"I am Ok Indy,but where are we"

"For once Mac I don't know."

We started to walk to no walked over to one of the main hills.I spotted what seems to be a village about a mile or two away.I said

"Mac do you see that"

"Yes Indy"

"Come on maybe we came get some one to tell us where we are at."

"Ok"

So we started to walk towards the we got there everyone looked at us very wered.A old woman aproched us and said

"Who are ye"

"I am Indiana Jones and this is my friend Mac,if you don't mind telling us where are we"

"Feudal me guss you are from the future"

"Future,isin't this 1962"

"O no this is 1499"

And I lookes at Mac and said

"Where did that blue light take us"

And the old woman said

"If you want to try and get home you will half to find Lady Kagome"

And I looked at the old woman and said

"Lady who"

"Lady lady of the western lands which you are standing 's and her mates castle in about a day' ride from here."

"Where is it"

"If you want I can take you can also borrow two of the villages horse to ride there"

"Great thank you,but if you don't mind me asking how is a person from here going to help us get back to our time"

"Lady Kagome is from the future,but alot farther then yours,but she mit be able to help you get back to yours"

"Ok thank you"

"Your welcome,now follow me"

We followed her over to what I gussed is the helped her bring out 3 black saddled them up and helped her get on we were all on our horses I siad

"What is your name."

"Kiade"

"Well it's nise to meet you Kiade"

"And you too Indiana Jones"

We then took off heading for the road all threw the finaly came to this most gordaise dismounted our horses and followed Kiade over to the gates.

The guards bowed to her and said

"Hello Lady good to see you"

"Yes good to see both of you again as well"

"If we may ask who do you have with you"

"This is Indiana Jones and Mac are from Lady Kagome's time"

" Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru are in the office working on some paper work"

"Ok thank you"

Three servant's came out of the gates and took our walked with Kiade thew the gates and into the followed her up a couple flight's of stairs and down a couple hall way's till we finally came to a stop in front of a nocked on the all soon heard

"Come in"

She opened the door and walked followed behind her and I shut the looked over to a giant oak desk where we found a girl/woman and a man has very long silver said

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru,Lord Kagome.I have some people for you to is Mac McHale and Indiana Jones"

The Girl stood straigt up when she heard my walked out from behind the desk and over to us and siad

"Are you thea Indiana Jones the famouse archeoligist"

I walked towards her and siad

"Yes I am"

"I am a huge fan of your work "

"Why thank you Miss Kagome"

"O excuse me for not introducing myself.I am Kagome this is my husband Sesshoumaru Tasho"

The door then blasted open and two little girls ran in followed by a said

"Hope,May,and Masshoumaru stop that this instince"

They then stoped and said

"Yes Mother"

"Children say hello to Jones"

"Hello ."

"Hello youngins"

They then walked out of the room ad shut the door behind turned to Kiade and said

"Kiade how did they end up hear in the feudal era"

"Aks them child"

".Jones how did you two end up here"

"Me and Mac where in the future Japan doing a walked into this cave where we found a blue followed it and some how we ended up here"

"Well I think I mit be able to help you get back"

" thouhgt?"

"Well there is a well called The Bone Eater's Well not to fare out of Kiades village in Inuyasha's forest.I can take you there as soon as you want"

"How about today"

"Of course .Sesshoumaru get up we are going"

"Hn"

And the Sesshoumaru guy got up and came over to us.I looked at him,he must be 6'6 atleast because he towers over us then said

"Follow me"

"Ok"

So we walked out of the office and back down the hall and steps and out to the gates where we still found our ,Mac,and my self went over to them and mounted picked kagome up bridal said.

"Try and Follow Sesshoumaru"

"Ok"

He took off running back in the same direction we followed him at a full galop with the only about an hour of riding it is pitch black was no moon in the sky tonight.

We finally came to the well at dismounted our horses and walked over to Kagome and pulled something oof from around her neck that looked like a said

"I am going to give you guys each a shard of this you land on the bottom clim up the later and lay these shards on the well.I will get them"

"Ok"

So she gave each of us a shard.I then said

"It was very nise to meet you Miss Kagome"

"And you to "

"I hope we meet again some day"

"Yes me to"

Me and Mac then went over to the looked down in it and said

"Man it look's almost like a bottom liss pit"

"Ya"

We then waved good bye and jumped into the same blue light surroned soon landed at the bottom of the climed up the latter that she said.

When we both got out we set the shards down on the tip of the then walked up the steps and out of the little found our selves at a shrine.

I remebered seing this shrine on the way to the digg sit walked over to the flight of walked down them and onto a busy side walk.

We started to walk towards the dig the way there I am woundering if we will ever meet those people we got back to the digg site some of the men asked where we have been.I told them we took a walk.I think I am going to be keeping the biggist secret off my life.

**Well there it was.I hope you all who read it like review if you do.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
